


In Which Aomine Is Not Illiterate

by xDeaa



Series: Two Lights Juxtaposed [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, cuz shits and giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDeaa/pseuds/xDeaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is not illiterate and people need to understand this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Aomine Is Not Illiterate

“Hmm… would he want strawberry… or banana?”

The redhead’s eyes flicked between the two buttons as he tried to make a decision. He positioned his index finger in front of the vending button for strawberry, getting ready to push it. Hesitating, he glanced at the button for banana milk.

“Ugh, why is this so hard?” Kagami voiced, frustrated.

Shouts echoed from the nearby gymnasium, causing the male to turn his head towards it momentarily. Odd, were they still practicing?

Practice at both Seiren and Touou had ended over an hour ago, just before Aomine texted him to come over to Touou. Kagami would have shown up sooner if he had not stopped for cheeseburgers with Kuroko. That’s why he wanted to buy Aomine a drink, to compensate for his lateness. But he couldn’t think of which milk to get him.

He turned back to the vending machine and stared at the buttons for a moment longer. Finally, he pressed a button. Picking up the banana milk box, he put in more money to get strawberry milk. He looked down at both of them in his hands as he walked away from the machine.

“I ended up getting both,” he muttered to himself.

Making his way past the gym, he was able to see some leftover Touou players playing a small practice game.

Huh, so they are still practicing. So determined, he smirked as he neared the steps to the rooftop. He bounded up the steps to the roof, knowing the navy-haired boy would be there, most likely having slept through most of practice.

Once at the top of the steps, Kagami opened his mouth to greet his friend, instead being greeted with a strange sight. Aomine was sitting up against the wall, not sleeping, but reading. 

_Reading._

Not a magazine, not manga, but a book. 

_A novel._

“Umm…” was all the power jumper could get out.

Aomine looked up to see when the noise had come from, finding Kagami frozen at the top of the steps.

“Ah, you’re here,” the Touou ace greeted, still holding the book open. His tone changed as he realized something. “And you’re late.”

This snapped Kagami out of his shock.

“Uh, yeah. Kuroko wanted to go to Maji Burger after practice and I couldn’t turn him down,” the redhead stated, distracted from Aomine reading, walking over closer to the other male.   
Aomine raised an eyebrow at the mention of Kuroko’s name as he closed his book, placing it on the ground next to him. “Uh-huh…”

“Yeah, so I got you some milk. You know, to make up for it,” he continued, holding out the two milks and clearing his throat.

Taking them, Aomine mumbled an unimpressed thanks. He stared at them a bit before handing back the strawberry milk.

“I don’t like strawberry milk.”

“Ah, sorry,” Kagami said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and taking the milk back from Aomine.

Silence surrounded them as Aomine poked the straw into the banana milk and began to sip, a slurping sound soon emanating from his mouth as he finished off the flavored milk. The silence that followed afterwards made Kagami so uncomfortable that he poked his straw into the strawberry milk and began to sip, much slower than Aomine.

He looked out the side of his eye at Aomine, who was crumpling up the milk box.

The blue haired male tossed the balled up milk box across the roof and picked up the novel again, opening it up to where he left off.

Kagami could only stare at his friend.

After a few moments, Aomine glanced up at the redhead beside him, noticing that he was staring.

“What?”

Kagami continued to stare, stuttering, “A-Ah…”

“What?” the bluenet repeated, getting irritated.

“O-Oi! You’re reading!” Kagami shouted, pointing at the book.

“Ahh! Shut up, you’re too loud!”

“But-but you–! Since when do you read?”

“I’m not illiterate, asshole,” Aomine growled, glaring at Kagami before going back to his book.

“You know what I mean! Since when do you read books?!” Kagami shouted, pointing at the book again. “Eh?! What is–” He leaned closer to the book in the other male’s hands. “A romance novel?!”

“Oi! Shut up!” Aomine yelled, grinding his fist into the redhead’s skull.

“Hey!” Kagami shouted in English, wincing at the pain and swatting at Aomine’s arm.

They scowled at each other before turning away, both of them fuming and Aomine resuming reading the romance novel.

After a few moments of pouting silence, Aomine spoke, not even look up from his book.

“I found it in the living room a few days ago. It’s my mom’s.”

Kagami looked at him, eyes squinted.

“As if that explains anything!”

The bluenet clicked his tongue, ignoring Kagami’s outburst. “I was bored so I picked it up.” He flipped the page. “It’s actually not that bad.”

Kagami scoffed, turning to glower out of Aomine’s sight.

“Whatever.”

Silence followed after, only to be disturbed by Aomine turning the page and chuckling under his breath every now and then. Minutes passed and Kagami couldn’t restrain himself anymore.

“What’s it about anyway?” he asked, leaning towards his blue haired friend and trying to get a good look at the cover.

He flipped the page again.

“Some chick with big tits who fucks a lot, mostly with werewolves.”

“Ao-Ahomine!” shouted Kagami, embarrassed by the other male’s choice of words.

Aomine folded the corner of the page he was on and closed the book.

“I’ll let you read it when I’m finished.”

“As if I’d want to read something like that!”

Standing up, Aomine nudged the redhead in the side with his foot.

“I’m bored,” he announced. “Let’s go play 1x1.” He turned and walk towards the stairs.

Kagami jumped to his feet, shouting after the bluenet, “O-oi! Who said I wanted to play with you? Where’re you going?”

Aomine didn’t reply, but clicked his tongue with a smirk as he began to walk down the steps.

“Oi!” the redhead continued, scrambling to catch up. “W-wait up!”

“Ah, you move too slow; that’s why you’ll never beat me.”

“You take that back! I can beat you anytime, anywhere!”

“Only an idiot would have that much confidence—OW! Did you just punch me?!”

“Asshole!”

Their bickering could be heard all over Touou.


End file.
